A Valentine's Waltz
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: Jane has planned the couples first Valentine's Day after being married in "Yes I Still Believe." She is excited about it all since they never got a real honeymoon but will her plans have to be flexible?
1. Chapter 1

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **Okay This is really a one shot of the Santa Claus Series. I had someone tell me that I needed to branch out because there are more holidays. We will see how this goes.**

 **v**

Jane walked into BPD with a smile. Valentine's day was tomorrow and she had planned the perfect weekend for their first one as a married couple. Of course she would start it off by a dozen roses to be delivered to the M.E. tomorrow followed by a romantic dinner where she would tell her beautiful wife about the four day weekend away in Florida that she had planned to get out of the snow and cold of Boston. They had been married for over six weeks now and they still hadn't gotten away.

"Well someone has a big smile on her face and I bet it's not because of the weather." Frost said teasing his partner.

"Boy Frost... that must be why they hired you... for your ability to figure things out." She said laughing as she sat down.

"All I can say is you really must love Maura because we know how much you hate flying." Korsak said smiling.

"Shhh..." Frost said as he saw Maura getting off the elevators and heading their way. Jane knew it was her wife by the sound of the heels coming up behind her but she just played it cool acting like she didn't know. That way she would get the soft kiss on the cheek that was bound to come.

"Hello Jane..." was said in her ear and right on cue a soft peck on the check followed.

"Hey..." she said smiling. "...when did you get here."

"Just now, I brought you the Harrison file."

"Good... we can finally close that one." She said with a shiver of disgust. "They all were glad that the pervert was behind bars that killed the little girl."

"Jane...Maura!" Was yelled... followed by the stomping of running feet behind them. Jane stood as they both turned to two twins engulfing their legs.

"Sam... Susan what brings you to BPD?" Jane asked as she knelt to give them a proper hug.

"It's Balentines Day tomorrow!" Sam yelled.

Maura knelt to eye level with him, "That's Valentine's Day and lower your voice young man." She said hugging him.

"It's what I said...it's Balentines Day..." He said lower, "...and we made you cards."

"You did?" she said excitedly.

"Um hum." He said handing Maura her card from them as Susan handed Jane the card in her hand for her.

"We had you a box of candy too but Sam ate it." She said looking at her brother with a disappointed look.

"You didn't tell me it was for them so I ate it."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Hey...Hey you two." Ed said coming in just in time with two small heart shape boxes of chocolates and handed one to each of them to give the ladies.

"Yay... here you go." They said smiling at the gift they presented.

"Why thank you," the ladies both said smiling and trying not to bust out laughing.

"Did you draw the picture on my card?" Jane asked Susan.

"I did."

"Well... I think you may be an artist some day. It is beautiful she said hugging the girl tighter."

"I folded your card and cut out the hearts on it too." Sam said looking at Maura.

"I can see all the detail and time you put into it. I think you might be a great engineer some day." She said knowing he was in competition with his sister. "I think both of these are going to be put on our refrigerator when we get home." They both beamed with smiles.

Sam came and cupped his hand around Jane's ear, "You got her a card didn't you. I didn't want you to forget and I have a dollar you can have if you need it."

Jane had to regroup so she didn't laugh out loud and cupped her hand back and whispered, "Thanks buddy but I got it all under control."

"Okay... just making sure cause it seems to be important to women. Oh and you better not eat her chocolate either... that seems to be a big no-no too."

"I got it covered...promise." She said standing up and covering her mouth stifling the laugh that was begging to be let out.

"What are those two over there talking about?" Maura asked Susan.

"Sam's probably trying to give Jane advice on what she should do for you on Valentine's Day. He thinks that he has to look out for you... silly boy." She said shaking her head.

"Sam...Susan... time to go. We need to get you two to school." Ed said trying to get their attention.

"Awa do we have too?"

"Yes... young man. Now hug them bye and let's go. You are already late as it is."

"Yes sir." They both said hugging the two bye.

Maura came and put her arm around Jane as they watched and waved bye to the little ones as they got into the elevator.

"Did Sam give you good advice for Valentine's day?" Maura asked smiling.

"Yeah... he told me not to eat your chocolate that it seemed to be a big no-no." She said busting out laughing not being able to hold it in anymore.

"That boy learns quickly." Korsak said laughing as Jane's laughter was contagious until they all were wiping tears from their eyes.

"I think I will go to my office and leave you to ponder the wisdom of the six year old." She said trying not to laugh again.

"Yeah... think I'll write that one down right beside not throwing your shoe boxes away." She said smiling as Maura looked back and pointed at her like "you better not."

"God... those two crack me up." Jane said wiping more tears from her eyes.

"You and Maura ever think about having a little Jane or Maura running around?" Korsak asked thinking it was a good idea.

"Isn't one of them each enough. Anyway the twins there seem to be their kids." Frost said answering the man's question for his shocked partner.

She was going to answer but never got to because her phone rang, "Rizzoli."

* * *

 **Okay this is a one shot with two maybe three chapters. More later... I promise to finish tomorrow though.**


	2. Chapter 2

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **v**

(Later that day)

Jane couldn't believe all her plan's just blew out the window with the literal burst of wind coming in to Boston in the form of a nor'easter. Yes she could always reschedule the trip and it would be nice but "What do I do now for Valentine's Day" she asked herself in her head. "Can't anything be easy in this relationship?" She asked the air.

"You need something Jane?" Frost asked seeing her face all twisted as he walked into the café to get some coffee.

"I need God to just work with me for a change."

"Jane... You know he has helped you many times." She heard her mother say as she came up to the counter. "Now what's got you on God's case all of a sudden?"

"I had a surprise trip planned for Maura but the nor'easter has canceled all flights out of Boston for days." Jane explained as Frost slipped off seeing that Angela was on duty.

"Well honey she will understand."

"I know she will... but I wanted this year to be special since it's our first as a married couple."

"It will be special to her because you are with her."

"I know but..." Angela cut her off.

"Look you go home tomorrow and fix her dinner and turn on that Rizzoli charm and she will swear she is in some Italian city on a romantic vacation. You'll see... it will be okay."

"Rizzoli! You working or playing Cupid... cause I'm not paying you to be DR. Ruth."

"You barley pay her for doing this job Stanley... I would understand if you didn't serve mud for coffee." She said looking down in her cup, "... but you could afford to pay her more with the money you saved on this stuff!" She yelled at the grumpy old man.

"Don't like it... don't drink it!" He yelled as he went in the back.

"It will be alright honey." She said patting her daughter's arm and leaving.

"I hope you are right..." she whispered.

"Hope who is right about what Jane?" Maura asked as she came up behind the pouting brunette as she looked around and didn't see anyone that Jane could be talking to.

"Oh... that the weather will blow over soon."

"It is really getting bad out there Jane. Do you think we might better start home soon?"

"I have to stay here tonight. They have called an emergency but Korsak promised that I could come home tomorrow night and be with you on Valentine's." She hung her head, "I'm sorry Maur...I had such an amazing time planned but..." Maura put her fingers over Jane's lips stopping her speech.

"Every minute with you is amazing so we will just wait the weather out." She said in the woman's ear and kissed her cheek. "That is if you don't eat my chocolate or throw away my shoe boxes." She added in to get Jane to smiling. She loved the full-blown smile of her wife. It always warmed her heart and filled her with desire. Jane stood and pulled the woman in for a rare display of affection at work but Maura's words just lifted her spirits and warmed her heart so much she couldn't resist the closeness.

"I love you Maura... you are the only one that can make me smile even when I'm not wanting to."

"Those words beat any written on a card Jane. I have loved you for so long that it still feels like I'm living in a dream that I'm afraid of waking up from."

"You will never wake up from this one Maur because it's real." She said while looking into dark green eyes until their phones rang.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

"We are on our way."

"Where are you two going in this weather?" Angela asked as they were starting out the door.

"There has been a gas explosion downtown so we have to go and help."

"How bad is it?"

"Not sure ma but everyone has been called out. Stay here and I'll get you home when I get back if I can."

"Okay honey... you two be careful out there and bundle up."

"We will Angela." Maura said as she left to get medical supplies and meet Jane at the cruiser.

 **XXXXX**

When they got on scene it was nasty out. They were having to evacuate several people to shelters and Maura was called away to help the victims that were nearest to the blast zone. An empty building by an apartment building had been sealed up and had a gas leak in it so when two homeless men started a fire to stay warm the two buildings exploded causing several causalities and wounded.

The girls worked through the night with all the departments trying to help restore order in the blistering winds and snow that were making extreme conditions to say the least. They both had forgotten that the day had gone into another one let alone that it was now Valentine's Day.

 **XXXXX**

Angela waited in the café for her girls to come back through the night but knew that they had been called out on a bad case when she saw the news footage. The BPD had been on backup generators for the last hour and half due to power outages. It was now eight am and a young man walked in with a dozen roses for a Maura Isles.

"How did you make it here with those?" Angela asked the man after hearing the name.

"Jane is a friend and I live around the corner so I took them home yesterday just in case. She loves that woman so much and I knew she would want her to have them today."

"Let me get you a cup of coffee and a piece of pie." Angela said smiling at the man who just gave her an idea to make Valentine's day special for both of her girls.

 **Okay here is the first of today's postings... second tonight. :) Happy Valentine's Day.**


	3. Chapter 3

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **v**

Thirteen dead and over a hundred injured in the down town explosion. The ladies were at the scene a total of twenty four hours. They stayed until the last known body had been found... well pieces of it had been. Maura's work really had just begun and Jane had a mountain of paperwork to fill out with reports and family notifications to do. They walked into BPD at four pm looking totally drain and exhausted. They made their way over to the café to check on Angela.

"Stanley... have you seen ma?" Jane asked the old man.

"Yeah... short loud Italian woman. I've seen her."

"Don't start with me old man! Where is she?" Jane said in a do not mess with me tone.

"She went home around noon."

"You let her leave in this weather!"

"Hey I am not a baby sitter and the last time I looked she wasn't much older than you and you certainly don't need a babysitter do ya?"

"Why you..."

"Jane... let's just go and finish up what we have to and go home for a little while and check on her." Maura said before Jane killed the antagonizing old man.

"Yeah... your right. Meet me up at my desk in about two hours. I'm going to try and call her."

"Won't do any good." Stanley said laughing.

"I'm going to kill that man!" Jane said through clinched teeth.

"She left her cell phone here." He said leaving it on the counter and going into the back sensing he was at Jane's max of teasing. Maura went and picked up the phone.

"Jane you can try and call her on our home line."

"Okay... I'll try." She said as they went to the elevators with Maura going down and Jane going up.

When she got to her desk she sat and rubbed her face worried about Angela. She started to call home when she saw an envelope leaning against the phone with her name on it. She opened it knowing it was from her mother:

 _Jane,_

 _I have gone home to get your house ready for Valentine's Day._

 _I know you will not have time to cook or prepare so I'll take care of that part for you._

 _Love ma..._

 _P.S._

 _A Jimmy dropped off your roses for Maura and I'm taking them home with me_

 _so you can still surprise her. And Jane as long as you have each other it doesn't_

 _matter where you have your waltz._

"Damn... she got Jimmy to tell her about my surprise." She thought but at this point she was too tired to be angry. She would just be angry later she reasoned.

It took two hours but she got the initial report complete and in. She had just hit the send button when she heard the elevators open and the sound of glorious heals clicking down the hall towards her. "Was it really yesterday morning that I heard that sound?" She wondered to herself as she felt a kiss on her cheek.

"Hummm."

"You ready to go home."

"With you anytime." Jane said smiling. "Korsak... I'm gone."

"Okay... Jane and don't come in till noon and that's an order." He said looking at the woman like "I mean it."

"Korsak... that maybe the first order that I will obey." She said as they all laughed.

 **XXXXX**

What normally was just a thirty-minute drive took an hour and a half but they finally pulled up in the drive way of their home. "At least the power is on here." Jane said as she saw the living room light on.

"Good that means hot water for a nice long bath." Maura said smiling.

They fought the winds to get inside. Jane opened the door and yelled "Ma!" just as the lights went dark. "What the..."

But the room was bathed in the glow of candles and there was a fire in the fireplace. She saw the dozen roses sitting as a center piece on the table and smelt spaghetti sauce.

"Mmm... what smells..." Maura's speech was cut off as she saw the room.

The cd player came on and Frank Sinatra singing "It Had to Be You" came through the speakers. Jane took her coat off and took Maura's and hung it up coming back quickly, "Dance with me Maur."

"But you don't..." She started to say but stopped when Jane actually was holding a proper pose. She stepped into Jane's arms as they danced around the entry way. Romantic song after romantic song played as the couple got lost in their dance.

After the fourth song Jane looked at Maura, "I had planned to take you to Florida this weekend and sit on the beach during the day and dance the evening away then make love to you through the night."

"While that sounds like such a lovely idea... I think this is even more romantic because it's more us."

"Ma said you would say that." Jane smiled at the woman in her arms and leant in and kissed the lips that intoxicated her every time she touched them. She broke the kiss and dance when air was needed. "I got you roses to." She said and pointed to the table.

"How in the world did you get them delivered in this weather?" Maura asked in amazement.

"I'm not sure but ma brought them home for me so I could surprise you." She said as she heard her mother's words, "...turn on that Rizzoli charm and she will swear she is in some Italian city on a romantic vacation."

"Now you sit..." She said pulling out Maura's chair for her to sit in, "...and I will serve your wine and spaghetti my lady." She said as Maura smiled at her. They ate while playing footsie under the table and listening to the rest of Angela's romantic CD.

"How would you like that warm bath and a massage thrown in?" Jane asked smiling at her lady.

"That sounds wonderful but..."

"But what?" She asked wondering what was wrong.

"I would love another dance."

"A Valentine's waltz for you my lady... anytime." She said smiling as she stood up and extending her hand to her. They danced for an hour until they both couldn't stand any longer after the taxing day. They made it to the couch where they sat down.

"You know really this is a perfect Valentine's Day." Maura said as she curled up into Jane's side.

"Yeah... why?"

"This is how we got started. Sitting on each other's couch."

Jane smiled, "And now just look at us dancing and other stuff." She said nuzzling Maura's neck for a moment with both of them falling asleep on the other's shoulders from pure exhaustion being who they are.

 **Well it's a wrap. Why are you reading... go... waltz with the one you love even if it is just in your dreams. Happy V Day!**


End file.
